Guilty Pleasure: Artemis Fowl
by Capri Sun Blob and Retarded Squirrel
Summary: 17 yr. old Nicolette Neveu meets her nightmare: 18 yr. old Artemis Fowl. Or could it be love?
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl II sat in his car watching the scenery goes by the window. He was heading to a new school… just for a change… 'Just for a change mother says…' Artemis thought. "We're here Master Fowl," Artemis' butler said.

The arch way of Neveu Academy stood above the moving car. Its red brick lets everyone know how old it is. The gold letters glimmered as the car went by. Artemis was told it was a boarding school. His things were already picked up by two people who worked there. "Yeah…" Artemis mumbled, rubbing his temples. "Just drop me off Butler. I'll walk myself inside," Artemis said. "But Master Fowl-"Butler insisted. "No," Artemis ended with a firm voice.

Nicolette Charlotte Sophie Neveu, also known as 'Nicole,' sat in her cherry wood desk. Her hair was neatly tied into two pigtails with two red ribbons holding them together. Her eyes bore a hole right through her teacher's head, Professor Fache. Nicolette's family owned the academy. Nicole always thought the professor was a dimwit. She was much smarter than him, but secretly hides it from everyone.

"Class has started everyone! Quiet down you chump! Now, we have a new student here in Neveu Academy class 19. His name is-"Fache started. "Artemis Fowl the second. I can introduce myself very well thank you," Artemis finished. The class laughed besides… Nicole. 'What an idiot…' she thought.

"Ah! Mr. Fowl! I didn't know you have arrived! You know you remind me of another student…" Fache said, wiping his sweaty, thinning head with a handkerchief. "Why don't everyone introduce themselves? Starting with you," he said, pointing at a student. It worked all the way to the point where they reached Nicole.

"Nicolette Charlotte Sophie Neveu," she said as she stood up. "Ah Ms. Neveu! Mr. Fowl, Ms. Neveu's family owns this academy. Well since you were the last of the students, and there is an empty desk beside you that you only use to put various items, Mr. Fowl will occupy it," Fache said, pointing at the desk. Artemis walked up the stairs to his desk. Nicole scowled at him and Fache then crossed her arms.

"You look like a spoiled little rich girl," Artemis whispered in her ear before sitting. Artemis' voice and hot breath sent a cold chill down Nicole's spine, making her blush a bit. "Mind your own business Mr. Fowl. You don't want to mess with me, I assure you," she hissed back. Artemis simply smirked evilly at her. "You're quite the feisty one aren't you?" he whispered, studying her. Nicole turned to him and glared. "I told you mind your own business!" she whispered back. He chuckled quietly, you can barely hear. 'This might be fun…' he thought.

The third period bell finally rang, telling them to go to P.E. Neveu academy girls wore bloomers and a t-shirt, but in the winter, they wore jogging pants and a jacket. The boys wore shorts and pants in the winter. Their uniforms had the Neveu shield on it, resembling the letter N and a fox. The formal uniforms girls wear was a maroon skirt, collared shirt, maroon tie with the crest, knee high white socks with two yellow and maroon stripes near the knee, a maroon and yellow jacket that buttoned up (with the crest of course!), and black shoes. Neveu academy also has a swimming class. The students wear swimsuits, and swimming trunks or short for boys. The classes were combination of 10 boys and 10 girls. What some students hated (even Nicolette Neveu herself!) was the way the boys and girls were paired up into two to be roommates in the 14 floored school. There were about over 100 rooms including closets, bathrooms, and other rooms no one besides the Neveu's knew.

Fourth period bell rang for break. Artemis was now one of the popular kids, below Nicole of course. The girls squealed at the sight of him, almost fainting. The boys admired his self respect, intelligence, and such. Nicole on the other hand, hates Fowl. Her hatred to him was very complicated… Little did both of them know the teachers were observing them and had something planned.

"Nicolette! Don't you love that Fowl guy?" asked one of her friends, Erika. The two were walking in the Japanese garden that Nicole's father asked to be made (they had changed clothing: P.E. to usual). "Umm… NO! He's a malicious jerk, who's out to get me!" was her reply. "Oh come now! Tell the truth Nick! You really think he's an idiot! I mean look! He burned that dimwit Fache and I heard him talking to you this morning anyways! Didn't you hear him? He's totally cool!" Erika said. Before Nicole could argue, the intercom beeped.

"Nicolette Neveu and Artemis Fowl, please report to the office. Nicolette Neveu and Artemis Fowl, to the office please," the secretary said. "What now?" grumbled Nicole. "Oh Miss Neveu, such rudeness made by a lovely young girl," Artemis said, walking behind the girls. "Didn't you listen Fowl? I told you not to mess with me," she replied though gritted teeth. Erika giggled. Fowl merely chuckled. "Off we go then," he said, lifting Nicole off her feet and carried her on his back. "Hit me if you dare! You need some fun Miss Neveu!" Fowl said, running through the various gardens. Nicole smiled at this. "EEP!" Nicole said, almost falling off. She had wrapped her arms around Artemis for safety. "You better let me off at once! Or I'll-"she said. "You'll what? Expel me? Miss Neveu I'm smarter than you think I am!" he said.

Artemis let her down when they reached the deserted halls (the fifth period rang). Nicole was blushing slightly, ignoring Artemis' smirk. "After you mademoiselle," Artemis whispered in her ear once more. The office had a lobby sort of thing and had many rooms. There were four rooms for counseling, one for the mailing system, one for the headmaster, one for the headmistress, one for a secretary, two for files, and many more. The two walked to the headmaster's,-Professor Langdon- office. Artemis knocked. "Come in," came an answer. Artemis and Nicole entered.

"Ah Mr. Fowl, Nicole! Welcome! Please, take a seat," Langdon said. Langdon wore spectacles, a collared shit with a ribbon tie, brown corduroy pants, and those odd Professors's jacket. His almost perfect white hair and short beard made him look old, but his blue eyes were young and kind. At this, the students took seats in two comfortable looking chairs. The office was quite spacious. It had a balcony, over-looking the view below, a large desk, chairs, a sofa, shelves full of books, and more.

"Toffee maybe? No? Crackers? Anything?" Langdon asked. "I'd like raspberry tea if you have some Professor Langdon sir," Nicole said politely. "Ah of course, your favorite! I remember very well dear," Langdon said. "Oh perhaps I should introduce myself to Mr. Fowl?" he asked while getting some freshly made tea. "Yes Professor, please do," Artemis replied. "Well then! I am Professor Arthur Langdon. I am the grandfather of Nicolette here. Whom I call by her mother's name and also her middle name, Sophie," he said. "And although I am her grandfather, she urges herself to call me Professor!" he chuckled at this, making Nicole smile. "Here you are my Princess Sophie. Anything Mr. Fowl?" Langdon asked. "No thank you," Artemis replied.

"Well now, back to business. I know Mr. Fowl here was placed in room 105, but we changed it and switched it to room 190. Sophie's room," he said, facing Artemis. "WHAT! But… but Professor! I never had any roommate! We were always short one student! I don't-"she started. "Now, now my princess. We shan't be like this. Whether you like it or not, Mr. Fowl will be your roommate!" Landon replied with a calm voice. "But-"she insisted. "End of discussion. Either take your tea and go off to art or you can stay here, skipping a class and sipping your drinks," Langdon said. "Alright, I'll stay," Nicole grumbled. "I'll stay too," Artemis said, yawning slightly. "You may venture this room. Remember not to let him know Sophie," the old man grinned. Langdon left for his advanced history class which a substitute teacher held for him.

"Guess we're roommates eh?" Artemis laughed. "Ha ha ha! Very funny Fowl. Let's just get on with this tour…" she said, standing up. Artemis stared at her rear as they walked around the office. When she'd turn around, he'd stare at her bosom.

"What in blazes are you looking at!" Nicole demanded, obviously knowing what he was staring at. Artemis cornered her and came near her. "Oh come now my dear princess, you know perfectly well…" he whispered in her ear. He allowed himself to grab her hands and placed them above her head, while one hand was on her bosom, squeezing it. He let himself kiss her neck, licking it, and sucking on it. The speechless Nicole allowed him to do this, hating and liking it at the same time.

"F-fowl that's not funny," she moaned as her companion hit a soft spot on her neck. "Exactly…" Artemis breathed. His hand kept squeezing harder every minute. Artemis started to kiss her on her soft, pale mouth, letting his tongue explore it. 'S-stop… STOP!' she thought, pushing him away. Tears flowed from her eyes. Her shirt was unbuttoned and was in disarray. She began running to the nearest bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikoru Uchiha: Hullo folks. My roommate Zack is now the owner of many stories published under my name. Thank you.

Zack: Wazzup dudes! The name's Retarded Squirrel. As you now, and as for you who don't, I'm the author of Artemis Fowl fanfiction, Guilty Pleasure. For those who hated it, FCK U, and those who liked it, thank you.

Nicolette wiped her face and fixed her shirt in the bathroom (though her shirt was still a bit unruly). Artemis on the other hand tried finding her, but decided not to. He had headed to his and Nicole's room. Nicole came out a few minutes later and headed to lunch.

"Nick! Where were you? Gloria and I were looking for you everywhere and- WHOA. Why do you have a- is… is that a bite mark?" Erika asked. "And a hickie near your chest?" Gloria asked. "Oh sweetie! Here let me fix that shirt of yours," Gloria said, dragging her to the bathroom to fix Nicole's shirt.

"Who did this?" she asked as they came out. "I… I can't tell you. Let's just forget about it and move on ok?" Nicole replied, getting lunch. Gloria and Erika glanced at each other, worried faces drawn on their faces.

The whole day went through Ms. Neveu fine. She has forgotten all about the horrible incident. When it was dinner time, Artemis came to her. He had a worried face, knowing he went too fast.

"Ms. Neveu, may I talk to you?" Artemis asked her quietly. "Fine," Nicole mumbled. Artemis led her to the balcony outside. "Look, I'm sorry I did that. I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me?" he asked. "Actually, Fowl, I do forgive you. Just… don't do anything like that again. I have to live with you for the three semesters here in the academy," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder apologetically. "But remember: I hate you," she said, walking away. Artemis smirked, staring at her rear again, then shook his head in shame.

At about 7 o'clock, the students went to their rooms to go to bed. Nicole had gone first and went in the bathroom to get ready. When Artemis finally arrived, he saw the bathroom door open a crack. 'Just a peek,' he thought. Artemis peeked inside and saw his roommate in her under wear. It was a lacey, black; almost see through bra and bikini. Artemis immediately got on his bed when she was about to undress.

Their room was quite big. There was a beautiful balcony and two queen beds. One was next to the window and one in front of it, next to the wall. There were two huge closets and two shelves. Nicole's bed had floral covers, while Artemis had just plain blue.

"Oh you're here already," Nicolette said. "Yeah, I just arrived a few seconds earlier," Artemis lied smoothly. Nicole wore a huge t-shirt and boxer shorts with Stewie Griffin from Family Guy on it. Her skin glimmered and smelled of mangoes and peaches. "You smell nice," Artemis commented as Nicole walked passed him to her bed. "It's lotion… goodness sake Fowl," Nicole said, sitting up on her bed. She reached for Artemis' pillow and threw it on his head. "Ow!" Artemis exclaimed, rubbing his head. Nicole simply laughed. "Goodnight Fowl," she said, and then went to sleep.

Artemis took of his jacket and tie, and walked towards the now sleeping girl. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.


End file.
